


Haikyuu!! X Reader

by Devilishangel115



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilishangel115/pseuds/Devilishangel115
Summary: This is a Reader x Character One Shots for Haikyuu!! The characters I'll do are the following: Kozume Kenma; Kageyama Tobio; Hinata Shouyou; Tsukishima Kei; Nishinoya Yuu. Please enjoy!! I may add more so please comment your favorite characters and who you'd like to see!!





	

"Oi! (Y/n)-chan," You hear the familiar shout from behind you. You turn to your old friend, Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Ohiyoi Ku-kun!" You replied, but then noticed a boy with hair like pudding behind him. You peak around to look at the boy.

"Kusou! I lost again!" He grumbled, looking down at his device. 

"We're short a libero today, I was wondering if you could fill in for him. Just for today," Kurou requested.

"Yeah, sure," you said absently, still looking at the boy. "Oi, Ku-kun, who's he. And what game is he playing?"

"Kozume Kenma, he's playing Pokèmon Moon, I think," Kuroo responded.

"Sun," grumbled Kozume. You walked around to looke at his device. You smirk.

"You'll never beat him like that, give that to me," you snatch up his 3DS and go into his Pokèmon that he had. You make a team that seemed suitable to the team you'd be battling and begin. As soon as it started, Kozume knew you'd win. He looked at you in disbelief as you handed him back the 3DS with the character you faced say 'this isn't the last we' meet. With that you turned to Kuroo.

"I'm gonna head home, see you at practice tomorrow, Ku-kun! Nice meeting you, Kozume!!" You called as you walked home, Kozume, still shocked.

|xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx|

"Hey, you came!" Kuroo said to you as you walked up to the gym in your volleyball uniform. You were libero on the girls volleyball team at Nekoma. 

"A promise is a promise," you reply. You go inside and the practice begins. You were aimed for by the other team for a while, thinking a girl couldn't receive well enough. You showed them. You were better than their usual Libero. You blew their minds. You even saved one spike with your ankle, knowing there just wasn't enough time to dive. Well, you knew there wasn't enough time to dive so you skidded to a stop and the ball accidentally bounced on your foot, but they didn't need to know that. For all they knew, it was completely intentional. Still. Match point of the practice. You had 24, the other half of the team had 19. They spiked the serve to Kuroo.

"Receive!" Someone announced from our side of the net. Perfect receive, but the force knocked him over. The receive went right to the setter. He just happened to be Kozume Kenma, the boy you met yesterday. How you didn't notice him, you weren't sure. "Set!" The person called. The second spiker was helping up Kuroo and you had no other spikers, only recievers. Kozume set the ball. "Spike!" The person yelled. He then realize there was no one to spike it. So you ran. You jumped. You swung you hand at where the ball should end up in time. And it did. You were able to hit it right around the blockers and spike it in bounds. Final point. Winning the set. Kuroo looked at you in shock along with rest of his team. You were so happy you actually hit it. You really just acted on a whim. You couldn't help it. You hugged Kozume. You blushed a little. You all left the gym and went your separate ways, but Kozume stated behind to help finished cleaning up. You smiled at him.

"Nice set," you said.

"Nice spike," he replied quietly. After some silence you said something.

"I think I like you. I know I'm going out on a limb here, but that's my thing. I think today is proof of that. So let's get to know each other. Will you go out with me?" He looked at you in shock. "We don't have to call it a date," you add quickly, beginning to blush," just a hang-"

"No, I think a date is okay," he said, with a half smile. _Really good,_ thought the setter as you two finished cleaning up in silence.

 


End file.
